


Late Night Midol Run

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Silly, dealing with "that time of the month"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton absolutely hated being a good friend. He positively abhorred that dastardly sense of loyalty he felt towards his best-est friend in the entire world. He detested the fact that a few simple words from Natasha Romanoff would have him doing her bidding without a second thought. This loyalty to her leads him to agree to some pretty ridiculous requests including going to the store to buy her some much needed Midol and tampons at night -- oh the things he does for his Natasha :) (cute and super silly Clintasha, romantic or platonic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Midol Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a super silly and light-hearted fic!   
> The idea for it came from my friend AidaMae!
> 
> Please enjoy this silly little story :)

Clint Barton absolutely hated being a good friend. He positively abhorred that dastardly sense of loyalty he felt towards his best-est friend in the entire world. He detested the fact that a few simple words from Natasha Romanoff would have him doing her bidding without a second thought. 

It was that insufferable love for his dearest friend that forced Clint “Hawkeye, Master Assassin, the self-proclaimed all-around-coolest-person-ever, the best-thing-to-happen-to-Natasha-Romanoff-in-her-entire-life” Barton to be out in New York, at night, heading for a drug store near the Avengers Tower. 

He inwardly cursed his ill fortune as he stepped into the store, blinking against the harsh lights. Why did his partner in crime have to be so darn persuasive!? As he walked further into the shop, Clint’s mind jumped back to the scene that had played out quite recently -- the cause of his late-night excursion.

He had walked into Nat’s room, wondering why she hadn’t gone downstairs for dinner -- Tony had decreed that Tuesday night’s were reserved for “Team Bonding Dinners” , and he really didn’t like when people didn’t show up for them. 

Clint had been shocked to see his indestructible partner curled up on her bed, clearly in pain. He instantly switched into “Agent” mode as he rushed to her side -- looking in every direction for an intruder. Natasha did not show pain easily, someone must have seriously injured her. He didn’t see any present threats, but he didn’t let his guard down. 

“Nat,” He whispered as he tapped the super spy on the shoulder. “What happened?” 

“Clint?” She murmured in response as she rolled over to face him, her hands clutching at her abdomen. His eyes swept over her athletic form -- checking for wounds. He was shocked to not see any. 

“Yeah Tasha, it’s me. Are you alright?” He responded in a concerned tone, his senses still heightened as he tried to figure out who or what harmed his best friend. 

“Do I look alright?” She retorted harshly, tightening the grip on her waist. 

“Um, no?” Clint answered hesitantly. 

Natasha sent him one of her trademarked glares in reply -- clearly the pain she was in did not affect its effectiveness. 

Clint gulped, having been on the receiving end of Nat’s anger many times before and he actively tried to avoid being on it again. 

“No one did this to me, idiot!” She told him in a surly tone. 

Clint was about to quip back at her -- not appreciating the attitude she was giving him since he hadn’t done anything wrong...that he could remember. But before he could, Natasha hissed in pain again which caused his anger to dissipate and be replaced with worry. 

“Well I guess you could actually blame Mother Nature,” Natasha stated wryly, a very small smirk gracing her lips. “Although I doubt you’d be able to put an arrow in her.”

Clint looked dumbstruck -- he just wanted to know why Tasha was in pain. He was not appreciating her cryptic speech.

“Do I have to spell it out for you Clint?!” Nat demanded, getting frustrated. Clint just continued to look at her expectantly. 

Natasha Romanoff sighed in exasperation. “I - am - on - my - period.” She informed her partner condescendingly. “I - have - bad - cramps.” Nat finished plainly. “You do know what cramps are, right?” She added cynically. 

Clint nodded numbly, having paled at her exclamation. He was highly uncomfortable with the subject matter. Sure he had killed people, been in his fair share of disgusting and gory situations, but he really really did not want to discuss his partner’s “time of the month”. It had never really been an issue before now!

“Clint dear, focus,” Nat said softly -- a complete switch from her tone a couple seconds before. The abrupt change shook Clint out of his stupor. He fixed his widened gaze on her. “I need you to do a favor for me,” She continued sweetly. “You need to go to that drugstore down the street, and buy me some Midol and tampons, because i’m all out of both.”

The archer found himself nodding in submission before he even fully processed her request. 

And that’s how Clint Barton, an Avenger and archery master, ended up inside the drugstore, on a Tuesday night, in the woman care aisle. Clint felt highly uncomfortable, and was grateful for the late hour since it meant that there would be very few customers in the store. 

He stared down the shelf piled high with tons of different tampon brands. How was he supposed to know which ones Nat needed? He inwardly berated himself for not having asked for clearer directions. Feeling very self-conscious, Clint finally just grabbed a few random boxes and stuffed them in the small, hand-held basket he was currently holding. 

He then headed to the pharmacy section and strolled through the aisles -- looking, seemingly in vain, for the Midol that Tasha had requested. He continued looking for what felt like ages before he was so frustrated with his lack of results that he caved -- and started looking for an employee instead. 

Clint saw a petite brunette worker, stocking some shelves. He hesitantly approached her. He was most definitely not looking forward to voicing his question.

“Um - excuse me?” He croaked out. The employee spun swiftly on her heel to face him, a pleasant smile upon her features. 

“How can I help you sir?” She questioned amiably, a slight flirtatious sparkle in her eyes.

Here goes nothing, Clint thought bitterly. “Can you please show me where to find the Midol?” He spat out quickly. He noticed how the girl seemed to deflate a little bit at his question. 

“Oh!” She squeaked. “Just follow me sir,” She said as she started walking away, with Clint dutifully following behind her. “So, is the Midol for your wife?” The employee asked lightly, attempting small talk as she handed him the bottle of Midol. 

“My-my wife?” The archer spluttered out. “No, no it’s not.” He was finally able to manage an appropriate reply. He walked away hurriedly, wanting to be out of the store as quickly as humanly possibly. 

He headed for the cash register and was very thankful that there was no line. He checked out brusquely, avoiding the questioning looks the cashier was sending him as they took into account what he was purchasing. 

Clint practically ran out of the store and back to the Avengers Tower. Tasha really owed him one for this. 

He marched resolutely into the building and all the way up to Natasha’s room. His best friend was still on her bed, curled into a tight ball. 

Clint announced his presence with a soft “Tasha,”. He strode over to her bed and sat down on top of it, letting Nat settle her head onto his lap. 

“Took you long enough,” She said with a smirk. 

He smiled down at her, “You do know that you have the greatest best friend in the entire world, right?” 

Nat rolled her eyes, but he noticed the loving look within them. 

“Where’s my Midol?” She countered. 

Clint pulled out the bottle and shook the pill into her outstretched hand. Nat sat up to take it while he handed her a small glass of water that had been sitting on her night stand. She settled back down on top of him, her taut arms returning to the firm hold that they had had on her stomach. 

The archer brushed a few stray red curls away from Tasha’s forehead. They sat together like this in companionable silence for an unknown amount of time; it almost felt like the duo existed outside the reaches of time itself. 

“Thanks Clint,” Nat whispered affectionately as she drifted off to sleep -- the medicine he had brought her finally dulling the pain enough for her to actually be able to succumb to the unconsciousness that sleep would bring her. 

Clint stayed there for the rest of the night, gently stroking her hair and comforting her when the pain mounted again, startling her awake.

Clint was determined to always be there for Natasha: his best friend, his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought! :) If there is interest, I can expand this story into a collection of chapters about the silly requests Clint and Nat make of each other? :)
> 
> Happy New Year!!


End file.
